


Football Jersey

by MezInWonderland



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MezInWonderland/pseuds/MezInWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A near kiss inspires Harry to take action on his crush. He asks Louis to wear his jersey and come to the game, but will he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Football Jersey

_2 weeks previously_  
 _Movie night with the boys had turned out well. He’d had a great time and the added bonus of Louis curled up next to him. His head was on Harry’s shoulder and he was fairly certain he was asleep or at least getting that way. ‘Hey Lou. You alright down there?’_  
 _Louis startled slightly and turned his face up towards Harry pouting slightly. ‘Well I was about to fall asleep before I was so rudely awaken.’ But then his pout turned to a smile as he looked up at Harry and he just couldn’t resist. Harry felt himself leaning forward and Louis was leaning towards him. It was going to happen! Finally! So so clo… Niall’s snore erupted into the room startling them apart. Louis leapt up with a quick ‘night Haz’ and ran out of the room, leaving harry to sigh despairingly._

Present day 

It had been 2 weeks since the ‘moment’ between him and Lou and he needed to do something about it. That nearly kiss had been playing on his mind constantly. He had a big football game coming up this week and he’d seen all the other players’ girlfriends walking around in their boyfriends jerseys. He wanted to see Louis with Styles printed onto his back and he was going to try and get it. He had nothing to lose. Him and Lou were too good together to lose their friendship but in Harry’s mind, a relationship was the next logical step. Spying Louis by his locker he took his chance, seizing his jersey tightly in his sweaty, shaking hands.

“Hey Lou.” He smiled as Louis turned to him grinning brightly. Hopefully he would still be grinning in a minute. “I have something for you.”  
“Oh yeah? What?” his grin changing to something Harry couldn’t quite place as he pulled the jersey from behind him. “Whaa?”  
“Louu I want you to wear it.” Well he just had to go for it. There was no turning back now. “ I want you to wear it this week before the game and I want you to come to the game and be there for me and cheer for me.”  
“I always come to your games.” It seemed like Louis was in some sort of daze when he said it so Harry took that as a rejection.  
“It’s okay Lou, no big deal.” He started to shove the top in his bag before Louis reached out and grabbed it.  
“No!” Harry jumped, a little shocked at the loud level of Louis voice. “No. I want it. You gave it to me. It’s mine.” He pulled the jumper over his head and smoothed it down. It was far too big for him but it left Harry speechless. It bought every possessive feeling in him alive and left him breathless at the beauty of Louis.  
“You look amazing.”  
“I.. Uhh.. Thanks. I have to go to my lesson.” And with that he picked up his bag and left.

Harry didn’t see much of Louis for the rest of the week, seemingly every time he came near Louis would run off, but he was wearing the shirt still and that gave Harry immense satisfaction. That must mean something, right? The game was tonight and Harry really hoped Louis would be there.

It was loud tonight. Louder than usual at least. Well Harry thought so at least, but that could have been due to the fact he’d spotted Louis sitting with his mum, wearing his jumper, with a huge sign saying ‘Go Harry’. He blew kisses up to them and set about trying to win this game.  
They won! Harry hugged his teammates, laughing and grinning as they were congratulated. He did however need to see Louis. He pulled away and began to search for his boy. What he failed to notice was the blur running towards him, until a weight hit him and he was thrown backwards. He grabbed the body that was clinging to him but even before he had time to collect his thoughts his face was grabbed and soft lips were pressed onto his. A quick glimpse made sure it was Louis before he sunk into the kiss gladly.  
“I’m sorry I’ve been avoiding you all week.” He shivered as this was whispered against his lips.  
“It’s okay. You’re here now.”  
“You were amazing. I’m so proud of you.” He blushed under the attention and gladly received another kiss before putting Louis down and stepping back to admire the other boy.  
“You look so hot in my shirt babe.” Harry said grinning.  
“Haz?” Louis looked uncertain.  
“Yeah babe?”  
“Will you be my hot superstar boyfriend?” Louis didn’t get a verbal answer to his question, just a kiss that took his breath away. “Haz! Is that a yes?”  
“Of course, dumbass.” Harry pressed a final kiss to his boyfriend’s lips before pulling him off in search of his mum.


End file.
